


Taking care of Mummy

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mummy!Newt, Pining, lovely creatures worried about their mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Creatures protecting Mummy!Newt. (If there's a ship worked in, gramander pretty please)





	Taking care of Mummy

It’s not like he’s worried about the magizoologist that he just met a few weeks ago, but Newt normally spends some time with him in his office and he usually babbles adorably about his creatures and…

It’s not like he misses either or that he’s jealous of Goldstein because he spends more time with her. No, Percival Graves is not…

He looks at the door, sighs and leaves the documents he’s reading aside because he’s not paying attention at what is in them.

Okay maybe he misses him and maybe he’s worried because Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, is an idiot that fell in love with Newt Scamander and doesn’t know how to tell him.

Percival groans and rises from his seat. He apparates outside Goldstein’s office and knocks instead of kicking the door open like he wants to.

The first thing he sees when he walks in is auror Goldstein with a blue potion in her hand and looking at something on her couch with concern. Then, after a few seconds she looks back at him.

“Do you need anything, Sir?” She asks.

Percival considers bringing up an excuse, but reconsiders it.

“Do you have any idea where Newt is?”

Goldstein sighs and points at the case on his couch.

“He wanted to see his creatures,” she explains, her gaze on his. It seems like she’s looking for something in his eyes and it looks like she finds it because then she adds: “Newt’s sick. My sister and I told him to stay at home and rest, even now I offered him the couch, but he’s…”

“Stubborn,” Percival completes for her.

She nods.

“It’s just a cold, but he looks tired… So I went to ask one of our healers and he gave me this, the problem is that Newt doesn’t want it.”

Percival pinches the bridge of his nose. Mercy Lewis that wizard is going to kill him one day.

“And why in hell he doesn’t want it?”

“He says the potion makes him sleepy and he needs to take care of his creatures,” Goldstein says and Percival huffs. “I think he has fever.”

“Of course he has,” he says, irritated. “Give me that, I’m gonna make him drink it.”

Goldstein looks almost relieved and she hands the potion to Percival.

“Thank you, Sir.”

He turns around and opens the infamous case; he’s not unfamiliar with the place, Newt has showed him around before, but he’s alert, the magizoologist has many dangerous (and very illegal) creatures inside and Percival is aware that they don’t trust him… yet.

Yes, he knows he’s probably losing it, but he wants the damned creatures to trust him because he knows is the perfect way to Newt’s heart.

Mercy Lewis save him because he’s so very much gone.

Percival stops when he sees Newt’s bed empty and the sheets on the floor; he knows he doesn’t care about order and that somehow he seems to find everything he's looking for in that mess, but after a few minutes of looking around he’s almost sure something’s not quite right. Of course Newt could be in one of the habitats, feeding his creatures and Percival hopes that’s the case.

He keeps moving, looking around, ready to use wandless magic if one of the creatures decides to defend their territory. Then, it’s not just him that stops, his heart does too.

Newt looks awful; his cheeks are two red dots, the hair over his forehead is wet and he’s shivering. He’s curled up in what looks like a nest and Percival realizes is Dougal’s. The problem is that the demiguise is not the only one that’s there; the mooncalves are moving around making distressed sounds, the Niffler is caressing Newt’s curls with one of his paws, Pickett is patting his ear and… minor detail, there’s also a Nundu lumbering in circles around Newt, for a moment Percival thinks the Nundu is going to attack Newt, but the creature lets out a distressed noise and the auror realises the creature is trying to protect him.

They all are.

Douglas appears out of nowhere with a blanket that puts around Newt with so much care that surprises Percival.

Newt trembles again and mumbles something unintelligible. Percival takes a step closer, but suddenly all the wild eyes are on him.

The Nundu stops and bares its teeth at him. A clear warning to stay away.

“Newt?”

Fortunately, the magizoologist is not unconscious and the mention of his name, makes him open his eyes. He smiles at him.

“Percival! What are you doing here?”

“I brought you the potion you refused to take,” he frowns and for Lewis’ sake Newt pouts adorably when he stares at the bottle in Percival’s hands.

“I don’t need it, I’m perfectly fi-”

“You have fever,” Percival huffs, without taking his eyes off the Nundu.

“It makes me sleepy.”

“You can barely function like this, if you get worse you won’t be able to take care of them for days, even weeks.”

Newt looks almost alarmed and Percival knows he gave in even before the wizard nodded.

“Fine. I’ll take it,” he says, but when he realizes the situation he’s in he looks back at Percival. “Nancy is worried, she won’t let you near me until I get better. She thinks you’re gonna hurt me.”

It takes a second for Percival to know he’s talking about the Nundu. The auror thinks he can use a spell to give the potion to Newt but he knows the creatures, as tense as they are, won’t react well to magic.

Dougal hugs Newt and the wizard starts to caress his head.

“Mummy’s going to be fine,” Newt assures them. Percival looks as they relax a little, but he can tell they're still worried.

“How do I make them trust me?” He asks. Newt looks up at him and bites his lip.

“Nancy’s the protector,” he explains. “If she trusts you, they will do it too.”

Of course it has to be the Nundu. Why not the Niffler instead? He can give it his watch and that’ll be it.

Percival glares at the Nundu and takes another step forward; the creature roars and the auror freezes, but he doesn’t take a step back.

Newt gasps, worried.

“You must go, Percival,” he breathes. “She doesn’t let anyone near me when I’m sick or injured. She only allows ‘Seus; she knows we’re family because of his scent.”

If Percival were in a different situation, if Newt didn’t look sick and tired he would smile, he’d laugh, amused. Only Newt would explain with details why his Nundu was acting like that.

But sadly, Percival is too damn concerned to smile.

Actually, he starts to feel a little annoyed with the Nundu because she doesn’t let him reach Newt.

He takes another step and does probably the stupidest thing he has done. He growls at her when she bares her teeth again.

Newt must think that too because he rises in a second and starts to talk with the Nundu.

“Nancy, please…” But the movement must’ve taken a lot of effort because he looks dizzy, he stumbles and falls and Percival wants to run towards him, but he knows it’ll be worse.

“Newt!”

The Nundu whines and looks at Newt and then at Percival. She moves aside.

“She’s giving you her approval,” Newt coughs.

And it’s the only thing Percival needs. He almost runs and kneels beside Newt.

He takes off his coat and wraps it around Newt’s shoulders. The magizoologist chuckles and blushes… or maybe it's just the fever.

Percival gives him the potion and Newt accepts it without complaining.

The Nundu gets closer and purrs.

“Does she like me now? Why?”

Newt mumbles something, behind his hands, he’s covering his face with them.

“What was that again?”

“She thinks you’re my mate!”

Percival blushes, although it doesn’t bother him at all.

“Why?”

“You growled at her,” Newt says. “You did it because she wasn't letting you near me. Your scent is very different from mine, but your body language says you’re worried and want to protect me, but you’re not my family so in her mind you must be…”

“Your mate,” Percival grins, amused. Newt nods and bites his lip and he looks so adorable the auror can’t help himself and kisses him on the forehead. “Well that’s not a bad thing.”

“Isn’t it?” Newt shivers when Percival takes him in his arms and buries his face in his neck. The magizoologist looks better now and Percival feels his chest warmer.

“They all have to get used to me if I’m going to be your boyfriend.” He blurts out and he’s as shocked as Newt.

Luckily, Newt seems to like the idea. He giggles and leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Pickett climbs up on Percival’s shoulder and sits calmly, close to his ear. Dougal pats his shoe in approval, the Nundu curls up next to them and the Niffler well… The damned creature has stolen his pocket watch again.

But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.

 

 


End file.
